pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Snowveil Den
Snowveil Den is a PMU 7 dungeon located in northeastern Winden. This dungeon includes Pokemon that are mainly Steel and Electric types. It has 25 floors and a rest stop with a Kangaskhan Rock after the floor, leading to Snowveil Lair. The Pokémon in this dungeon are mainly in the level range of 45-60, but the recruitable Pokémon are level 5. Dungeon Parts Scenery There are two parts in this dungeon, each with different scenery. Lower Floors The lower floors of the dungeon have snow covered walls, and a snowy to icy floor. The water is uncommon and in small quantities. The rooms are usually small and there is snow as the weather, with hail being uncommon. Darkness comes at floor 7. Upper Floors The upper floors host higher-leveled Pokémon The walls are darker than the previous scenery, but the floors stay the same snowy style. Water is uncommon, and the rooms are small to medium sized. Hail and Snow are now common weathers, and Darkness is always present. Pokemon The Pokémon that are here vary in level from level 5 to level 60. Most Pokemon are Steel, Electric, or Psychic type. Pokémon found here typically involve magnetics or earth. There are also Pokémon that are related to ice or mountainous regions. Lower Floors Pokémon in the lower floors are mostly first stage evolutions. *Spoink *Magnemite *Onix *Snorunt *Magneton *Porygon2 Upper Floors These Pokémon, appearing at floor 13 and above, are stronger and include evolved forms of the previous Pokémon Some new Pokémon, including some level 5 rares, are added as well. The Pokémon here have many different types with the most common being Steel and Electric. *Absol *Joltik (Rare) *Cubchoo (Rare) *Riolu (Rare) *Magnemite *Magneton *Porygon2 *Spoink *Snorunt *Medicham *Grumpig *Steelix *Metang Boss The boss of this dungeon is Beartic. The story that is involved is the mother Beartic is too exhausted from fighting the Rogue Gang and therefore ends up at the exit of Snowveil Den. When players enter, the Beartic mistakes the player for an enemy and attacks. After her defeat, the mother Beartic pleads the player to stop the Rogue Gang at the end of Snowveil Lair. The boss drops a few different items. *TM Blizzard (Rare) *TM Frost Breath (Uncommon) *Tiny Mushrooms (Common) Items The items that are in this dungeon include supplies that are needed to complete this dungeon, as well as TMs that are only found in this dungeon, such as TM Charge Beam. *Apple *Frozen Apple *Big Apple *Ether *Max Ether *Various Orbs *Various Berries *Leppa Berry *Frozen Leppa *Grimy Food *TM Charge Beam *TM Bulk Up This dungeon has invisible tutor items, such as Heart Scales, Big Mushrooms, Tiny Mushrooms, and the various Shards. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to complete it and go onto the second part, Snowveil Lair. Trivia *This dungeon had recruitable pokemon in the range of 50 to 60 but were made unrecruitable after the dungeon's release. **Mystery Eggs were later added. Misc. Random?Yes Boss?Yes Weather?Yes Set Level?No Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7